San Valentín
by MintBlueNeon
Summary: Todos creerían que al caer de la noche, bajo esta brillante y enorme luna llena, con el eco de las olas rebotando en mis oídos, el aire cálido y el dulce olor de la brisa, estoy por iniciar una historia romántica, un dulce relato de mi vida o algo que me traiga paz en esta fecha tan icónica del amor. Pues no... (M por violencia) JORI


**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Todos creerían que al caer de la noche, bajo esta brillante y enorme luna llena, con el eco de las olas rebotando en mis oídos, el aire cálido y el dulce olor de la brisa, estoy por iniciar una historia romántica, un dulce relato de mi vida o algo que me traiga paz en esta fecha tan icónica del amor.

Pues no… ahora mismo decenas de parejas pasan a mi lado tomadas de las manos, sin importar su edad, su preferencia, sus diferencias… todos son iguales aquí, sonríen, se abrazan… se aman.

¿Y yo? Pues yo espero a que me parta un rayo, porque la vida me jodió y mal. O mejor dicho, la que la jodió… fui yo.

Quién diga que el amor lo puede todo, es un idiota. El amor no puede nada por si solo. La gente vive con intereses más allá de las personas que dicen, juran y re juran amar; se escogen a ellos mismos, se esconden para evitar el dolor, para ser -como ellos dicen- «felices solos», para escudarse en el típico «el amor no vale la pena», «nada dura para siempre» o el tan famoso «algún día terminarán».

Nosotras terminamos. Fui yo, de hecho, la que dio ese paso, pero tenía mis razones; las cosas ya no eran iguales, ella ya no podía verme de la misma manera, era… inútil.

Tori se fue. Debía hacerlo, y no puedo culparla, pero…

¡¿Quién diablos dice que te ama y te deja ir?!

¡Eso no es amor, no lo es! ¿Verdad?

Lo era, yo la amaba y por eso la dejé partir. Y ahora, la que está en un millón de pedazos sin poder ponerse en pie nuevamente… soy yo.

Todo comenzó exactamente un año atrás, en una noche como hoy, San Valentín.

La negra, triste, estúpida noche en la que terminamos nuestra relación.

Estábamos arrimadas a mesa del comedor de mi abandonado departamento. Solas, mirando al piso, sin saber qué decir, al menos yo.

Ya no tenía palabras, las había pensado todas y casi no había mencionado ninguna y fue ahí que ella siguió diciendo:

—Tal vez no fue un buen día para vernos.

No, no lo fue, pero era uno de sus festejos más queridos. El día en el año en el que podía hacer algo para esas personas queridas, algo especial. Una carta, una flor, un dulce, un abrazo, un beso o una simple mirada 5 segundos más larga de lo habitual.

Yo nunca entendí esa fecha, para mi era un desperdicio de energía, una estúpida excusa para consolarse de algo que debían y podían hacer los 365 días del año. Amar se debe hacer todos los días, ¿no? Decirle a alguien que lo amas, abrazarlo, darle una sonrisa, hacerle saber que es importante… cualquier día.

Lo que no entendía es que la vida te da 365 días en un año. Muchos y todos son iguales.

La costumbre te roba la sorpresa, te hace ver las cosas en un plano común, de una forma en la que esperas ese beso, esperas ese te amo, no con ansias, pero porque siempre pasa, es algo de «todos los días».

La costumbre puede matar una relación, ni siquiera hablemos de una amorosa, hasta una con tus hermanos, tus padres, tus amigos.

El peor enemigo del amor, no es el odio… es la costumbre.

Lo aprendí muy tarde en la vida. Para cuando empecé a salir con Tori, ya era una mujer amargada, que repudiaba el consumismo, la que creía tener la boca llena de razón, la que no daba su brazo a torcer en esta y muchas otras cosas de la vida.

¿A mi? Que nadie se atreva a darme la contra, esas cosas eran de bobos, confundidos, ilusos, no de gente inteligente que merecía mi atención y así desaproveché mucho de mi primer San Valentín con ella.

No le compré rosas, no la invité a salir, no le preparé algo rico de comer o le compré un chupete, no le escribí una carta, nada. No había nada que festejar, nada que sea importante, nada que no pudiera hacer otro día del año.

Ella en cambio lo hizo todo.

Me despertó 5 minutos después que de costumbre, solo para dejarme descansar un poco más. Me esperó en mi casillero con una bolsa de las gomitas amargas que tanto me gustaban y que necesité como loca ese día por la ansiedad que tenía de los exámenes de fin de semestre.

Al terminar el día de escuela me regaló un girasol -mi flor favorita-, me tomó de la mano, aunque las muestras públicas de afecto no eran de las cosas que ella disfrutaba hacer, pero de alguna forma sabía que me llenaba de orgullo. Tori reconocía ante todos que era mi novia, mía y de nadie más.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me pidió que fuéramos a su alcoba por unos minutos antes de que yo me fuera a casa. Me hizo cerrar los ojos y, al abrirlos, me regaló un vinilo viejo, el _Black_ de _Metallica_, edición limitada de 1991. Imposible de encontrar, pero le pidió a su padre que se lo venda para dármelo. El valor que tiene ahora es inmenso, ya lo dije es imposible de encontrar y no le costó más que un par de dólares, un beso y unos cuantos fines de semana lavando su auto. Sin embargo, para mi… significaba todo, con él completé mi colección finalmente. Algo que pensé imposible, ella lo hizo posible… por mi.

Me entregó en ese momento una carta, donde me decía lo mucho que me amaba, donde me contó su historia conmigo, cuando se enamoró de mi, que sintió la primera vez que nos besamos, como le encanta que le haga cosquillas mientras hacemos el amor. ¡Dios!, me confesó tantas cosas en una carta, con un miserable papel y tinta. Eso nada más hubiese sido suficiente, pero no. Además incluía una invitación en su casa para cenar en unas horas.

Yo regresé a la mía y me sentí una completa idiota, todos estos detalles eran eso, «detalles», nada le costó más de 2 dólares, nada le representó un esfuerzo brutal, lo hizo además con la única intensión de que supiera todo lo que ella siempre tenía presente de mi, cómo me conocía, las cosas que necesitaba en ciertos momentos, mis aficiones, las cosas que le hacía sentir cada uno de esos 365 días.

Eso era el San Valentín para ella, la fecha en que podía hacerme notar que _la costumbre_ del día a día, era especial.

En la noche me puse el atuendo que más le gustaba, también escribí una carta, tal vez no tan sentida como la suya y pasé por la tienda comprando una bolsa de sus palomitas preferidas, para, después de la cena, sentarnos en su sofá a ver la película más cursi del mundo, pero su favorita. Esa que siempre me negaba a ver con ella, _The Vow_.

Cuando terminó, me dio un beso simple en los labios, uno que duró mucho más que un roce y no supe hasta ese momento, que era uno de mis favoritos. No tuve que probarla, morder sus labios o acariciar su lengua con la mía, solo tocarla así, tan tierno, tan desinteresado; definitivamente uno de mis besos favoritos. Y después me susurró al oído:

—Te amo, Jade. Gracias por esto. Hoy fue un día muy especial para mi.

Se contentó con tan poco y verla feliz era mi mejor regalo.

Entonces se nos hizo una tradición, ver una de sus películas en San Valentín -por cuatro años vimos la misma-, nos escribíamos cartas, nos besábamos justo así y yo lo esperaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba. Ese beso del 14 de febrero, esa película detestable que aprendí a amar, ella acurrucada en mis brazos; cosas que hacíamos muchos días durante el año, pero que ese día tomaban otro valor. Un recordatorio, por así decirlo, de todo lo bueno que teníamos.

Fue así hasta el año pasado. Un mes antes, en realidad.

Ella estaba trabajando con un grupo de chicos nuevos en el teatro. La producción iba retrasada y tenían que cubrir horas extra para poder llegar a tiempo con todo.

Yo me había acostumbrado verla temprano en mi departamento, donde compartíamos unas horas juntas antes de que ella regrese al suyo. Muchas veces y la mayoría de ellas las pasaba conmigo, compartíamos la noche, otra costumbre.

Así que cuando empezó a darle tanto tiempo a su trabajo yo reaccioné con celos, con egoísmo y fui posesiva.

La llamaba cada 10 minutos. Me molestaba si no contestaba, así estuviese ocupada y lo peor era cuando decidía irse directo a casa para descansar y no pasaba por la mía, como era la costumbre.

Una noche fui a verla al teatro, eran cinco días ya de no verla. Esperé sentada más de dos horas y vi el infierno que era su trabajo.

Pasar de un lado a otro, cargando cosas, haciendo mandados del director, aguantando las idioteces de los actores, los gritos de sus compañeros y, aún así, me molesté cuando uno de ellos la trató de subnormal y ella lo permitió, sin siquiera reclamarle.

Fui tan idiota.

Me imaginé todo, menos que ella estaba cansada y que no quería pelear, todo menos que ella perdería el trabajo si le alzaba la voz a su jefe, todo menos que dependía de él para subsistir, todo menos… que confiaba en ella, que lo que debía hacer era apoyarla, callarme y hacerle la cena, acariciarla cuando lloraba en las noches por la presión de la obra, acurrucarme a su cuerpo y cantarle una canción hasta que se duerma. Todo menos que la amaba.

Llegamos a su departamento y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de mi, empecé a gritarle, a acusarla de serme infiel con ese idiota, a exigirle que pusiera la renuncia y que no quería saber más de ese tipo.

Ella lo negó todo, cansada y con ira, me gritó desfogando toda la frustración que tenía adentro, liberando todo el estrés, gritando hasta quedar afónica y cuando terminó, mi furia contra ella creció.

Volví a estallar, a bramar mi decepción, a insultarla, llamarla una cualquiera, asegurar que se acostaba con media producción en esas horas que no pasaba conmigo, que yo merecía más que una «ramera de teatro».

¡Qué idiota fui!

Se acercó a mi con coraje y me dijo:

—Por lo menos, todos ellos, saben que esta «ramera» vale cada minuto, que soy la mejor en lo que hago, que invierten bien su dinero conmigo… no como tú…

Cometí, entonces, el error más grande del mundo. El peor.

La golpeé.

Hice lo que vi a mi padre hacer por años cuando era apenas una niña. No lo pensé, la cólera hizo hervir la sangre en mis venas y alcé mi mano, alto, y con tanta fuerza que al tocarla partí su labio y le dejé una huella que le duró días, semanas en irse.

La vi en el piso, completamente vencida, aniquilada por mi acción, lloraba en silencio, tomándose de la mejilla, sollozando algo que nunca se esperó de mi y un recuerdo vino como un flash, de ver así a mi madre, tantas veces que no podría contarlas. Se mantuvo callada ante mi, sin saber que pensar y yo ahí, parada como lo hacía papá, pero nada como él.

Me di cuenta de inmediato de lo que había hecho y reaccioné, desperté de mi estupidez y quise acercarme para revisarla, pedirle perdón. De alguna manera retroceder el tiempo, cocinar esa sopa, acurrucarla en mis brazos, pero al hacerlo, ella dio un brinco para atrás… Me tenía miedo.

¿De qué? De todo lo que yo he temido todas las noches desde entonces. Que le volviera a hacer lo mismo, que esta vez sea peor, que finalmente la lastime tanto que la pierda por siempre.

El miedo en sus ojos, mi peor recuerdo.

Le dije que lo sentía, que no sabía que me pasó, era la verdad. Pero nadie puede borrar lo hecho, como dicen por ahí «… hecho está».

No dijo nada, actuó tal como mi madre.

Tori fue la que me pidió disculpas esa noche. Dijo que me había provocado, que lo lamentaba y que fuéramos a dormir. Pero al entrar en la cama no pude ni acercarme a ella, me sentía impotente, cobarde, desesperada.

Escucharla llorar y temblar a mi lado, como si, de repente, yo fuera a levantarme y caerle a golpes. Así se sentía, ya nada era igual, nada podría ser igual, jamás.

No fue en San Valentín, ni durante algún día especial, como navidad o año nuevo. No, fue en un día «normal», yo la marqué en un día común y corriente, uno de esos en los que mi antigua persona creía que debía actuar como en San Valentín.

Pues ahí está la ironía de la vida. En lugar de un «te amo», le saqué sangre, la hice sufrir, le rompí el corazón y le robé su confianza, más en ella misma que en mi.

La mañana siguiente llamó al trabajo a reportarse enferma aunque tenía muchas cosas pendientes. Yo le pedí, una vez más, disculpas y que fuéramos a emergencias a que revisaran su cara, le recetaran algo para el dolor, pero no quiso, sentía vergüenza, pena. No quería que la vieran así y lo que «mi amor» le hizo.

Pasamos el día en silencio, yo tampoco fui a trabajar. Quería estar ahí para ella, pero durante el transcurso del mismo me di cuenta que aunque ella no lo dijera, no quería verme, no quería que esté ahí, no quería que la viera llorar, no quería darme la satisfacción de hacerla sufrir más.

Así que tomé mis cosas y le dije un hasta luego a lo lejos, ella respondió que me llamaría.

Qué estúpida despedida, qué estúpida situación, qué estúpida yo.

Salí por esa puerta y me arrimé a ella cuando la cerré, entonces escuché toda su pena salir. Lloró por horas, y yo ahí, a las afueras de su casa llorando en el pasillo, porque no quería irme y dejarla sola.

Finalmente lo hice, parecía que se había dormido, ya no escuchaba ni un sonido y me marché.

Al llegar a mi casa me metí en la ducha y dejé al agua helada correr. Temblaba pero no quería salir, quería castigarme por lo que había hecho. Me jalé el cabello, tan duro, que saqué mechones y provoqué mucho dolor en mi cabeza, pero no era suficiente. Me golpeé con mi puño en la cara, en los brazos en las piernas, deje morados, pero nada en comparación con lo que sentía que había dejado en Tori.

Me clavé las uñas de los dedos en la piel hasta que salió sangre, pero nada se comparaba, nada.

Golpeé a mi novia, la herí…

Los días pasaron y ella no me llamaba. Yo le dejaba mensajes de voz y le enviaba notas todo el tiempo, pero no tenía respuesta, ni una palabra. Ni siquiera un visto aparecía en esa absurda aplicación.

Empecé a preocuparme porque escuché, de un amigo, que en la producción buscaban a un asistente. Era el puesto de Tori, ella había renunciado hace más de una semana. Yo entré en pánico y me apresuré a su departamento. Toqué el timbre y ella abrió.

Estaba despeinada, como si hace días no hubiese tomado un baño, con una pijama suelta, una sudadera enorme y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, de no dormir.

Me dejó pasar y la esperé parada en medio de la sala. Todo se sentía tan irreal, tan forzado. Nunca fue así con nosotras, ni siquiera cuando yo decía que no éramos amigas, jamás así.

—Jade, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Temía que dijera que me fuera por siempre y que no volviera nunca más por ella, pero no fue así.

—¿Podemos olvidarlo todo? Hice todo lo que me pediste. Renuncié y estoy buscando algo más… menos demandante.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, ¿por qué diablos ella sentía tanta culpa?

¡La que arruinó todo fui yo!, ¡la que debía pedir perdón era yo!, ¡la que debía cambiar era yo!

—Solo quiero pasar la página, que vuelvas a confiar en mi… que…

—Jamás me perdonaré haberte puesto un dedo encima, Tori. Jamás.

—Olvidémoslo, ¿quieres? Yo solo quiero lo que teníamos, otra vez. Nada más importa.

Pero eso era imposible, nunca volvería a confiar en mi. Temería cada vez que yo levantase mi voz, recordaría mi golpe cada segundo que viera mi mano. No lo olvidaría, ni siquiera al tomarla con cariño. Estas cosas no se borran así nada más. Yo nunca perdoné a mi padre, aunque, a mi, nunca me puso un dedo encima.

—Tori, creo que debemos tomarnos un tiempo…

—No… Podemos olvidarlo y ya.

—Eso no sucederá…

—Podemos intentarlo, por favor. Si no resulta… hablaremos de esto luego. Dame una oportunidad.

Y eso era lo que más dolía, escucharla como si ella tuviera que suplicármelo. Cuando no tenía por qué, cuando todo estaba mal por mi culpa.

Le dije que lo haría, que lo intentaríamos, una última oportunidad.

Ella me lo pidió y yo se lo debía, todo lo que quisiera, por siempre, porque no había nada en el mundo que repusiera mis acciones, ella podía pedirme que le baje la luna y yo daría el resto de mi vida por lograrlo… por ella.

Sin embargo, como ya lo presentía, nada marchó bien. Pasamos dos semanas hablando muy poco y con incomodidad, ella con un temor terrible, que hacía que, cada día, me sentiera peor.

La toqué sin querer mientras cocinábamos y ella dio un salto que detuvo su respiración. Fue tan inconsciente, pero estaba ahí… su miedo por mi.

Su moretón subsanó. Encontró trabajo de asistente en una oficina del centro de la ciudad, arreglando papeles, con un horario fijo. Un trabajo que no le serviría de nada en el mundo del espectáculo en el que ella quería destacar tanto. Un sacrificio más, por mi. ¡Por mi!

¿Qué maldito premio gané para que ella hiciera eso?, ¿qué diablos hice? Nada bueno y, de repente, tenía todo lo que exigí ese día. Su tiempo, su atención, su docilidad, su presencia, pero ella ya no era la misma, yo la rompí.

El día antes de ese San Valentín, hablamos por teléfono y acordamos vernos en mi departamento, hacer el plan de todos los años. Sin embargo, llegué a casa del trabajo y vi algo que me llamó la atención.

Un papel sobresalía de uno de mis libros en la estantería. Lo abrí y me di cuenta que era esa primera carta que ella me escribió, en la cual me decía todo lo que amaba de mi, lo que yo significaba para ella, que era yo lo que ella siempre quiso y que jamás me dejaría ir; y obtuve mi respuesta.

Lo que ella se resistía a hacer, era a dejarme ir. No importaba lo que hiciera, lucharía por tenerme, por quedarse a mi lado. Porque no quería darle a la vida la posibilidad de encontrarse con otra persona, con alguien que la pudiese amar y respetar más que yo. Porque ella lo que quería era estar conmigo, con esa chica rebelde que conoció en la adolescencia, conservar todo lo bueno, lo genial de lo que fuimos. No quería prestarse al destino y experimentar más dolor o tal vez darse cuenta de que jamás amaría a alguien como me amaba a mi. Lo supe entonces, se estaba escondiendo tras nuestra «perfecta» relación, tras los recuerdos.

En pocos minutos sonó el timbre de la puerta y me acerqué a ella, se había esforzado tanto por agradarme. Mi atuendo favorito -como yo lo hice ese primer 14 de febrero-. Traía mi vino favorito también, además de una película que yo me moría por ver.

Todo me causó náuseas, su esfuerzo, mi estupidez, la circunstancia, todo.

Pasó a la sala y se dispuso a colocar el DVD, yo fui a la cocina a preparar las palomitas. Pero no podía sacar de mi cabeza lo que había descubierto. Todo eso era una mentira por su miedo a perderme. Ya no era una relación, nosotras ya no éramos las mismas, todo se perdió en una bofetada, no quedaba nada.

Me tardé más de lo normal en volver, es más no lo hice. Ella se acercó a mi en la cocina y me vio con la mirada perdida en el piso, en las figuras que se formaban en la cerámica; silente, triste, porque sabía lo que debía hacer, porque era mi deber.

—¿Jade, estás bien?

—No… y tú tampoco.

—Jade…

—Lo siento Tori, pero no podemos pretender más, lo nuestro se acabó.

El silencio se apoderó de nosotras por unos minutos, nadie sabía que decir, pero ella rompió el silencio:

—Tal vez no fue un buen día para vernos.

—Ninguno lo es.

Ella suspiró con tristeza, pero aún quería luchar.

—Olvidémoslo todo… vamos a ver la película y…

—¡No! —grité regresando a verla—. ¿Ves? Me tienes miedo, temes que otra vez vuelva a suceder lo mismo, que te golpee, que te lastime. Eso nunca se va a ir, Tori.

—Se irá con el tiempo, ¿qué esperabas?… Solo olvídalo.

—¡No! No quiero olvidar —grité con más fuerza, logrando que ella retroceda unos pasos a su izquierda, alejándose inconscientemente de mi—. Te lastimé, lo arruiné, maté nuestra relación y no lo quiero olvidar. ¡No lo _puedo_ olvidar!

—¿Y entonces que sugieres?

—No es una sugerencia. Tenemos que terminar.

Ella me miró incrédula y una vez más vi como su labio inferior temblaba.

—No —susurró negándose, dejando derramar una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla.

—No te estoy dando la opción —dije con dureza—. Terminamos.

—Somos una pareja, no puedes decidirlo sola…

—Una pareja que no ha tenido contacto en un mes, que no se ha besado, que no se ha tocado, que habla incómodamente, que sabe que todo se acabó y está luchando por algo perdido.

—No creo que sea así… Yo te amo.

—¿Por qué, Tori? ¿Por qué me amas?

—Por… quién eres.

—Por quién «era», por nada más. Por esto —le dije enseñándole la carta—. Esta mujer ya no existe y la que soy ahora te lastimó de tal manera, que el más mínimo pensamiento de tocarme te inquieta, te aterra.

—Lo superaremos…

—No podremos, eso lo sé.

—Nosotras somos diferentes, no somos tus padres.

Y entonces me molesté y quise enseñarle lo imposible de mantener una relación así. Me acerqué bruscamente y ella retrocedió más rápido de lo que pudo imaginarse, se encogió un poco y levantó sus manos hacia su cara.

Jamás la volvería a tocar, pero eso probaba todo mi punto.

—Tranquila, no volvería a lastimarte, jamás. Pero date cuenta, Tori. Le tienes miedo a la persona en la que más deberías confiar — le dije en voz baja y sentí como se rendía ante mis palabras—. Terminamos, lo siento.

—Jade…

—Vete de mi casa. Sal y no vuelvas más —dije y me fui de la cocina a mi habitación, donde me encerré a llorar porque sabía que ella terminaría saliendo de ahí y no volvería a verla.

La perdí por mi rabia, por mi falta de control, por ser obstinada y ciega a la verdad.

Hoy es un año, exactamente 365 días después y no quiero topar mi sillón durante lo que resta del día. No quiero volver ahí y anhelar tener ese regalo que nos hacíamos cada año, la mutua compañía y ese beso tan especial. No quiero pensarlo siquiera.

—Es una linda noche para que estés sentada en la arena, sola. —Escucho la voz de alguien que se acomoda a mi lado. No necesitaba verla, era ella, Tori.

—Algunas personas nacieron para estar solas —digo viendo a las olas ir y venir.

—No lo creo.

—Pues, yo creo que si no puedes darle nada bueno a alguien, mejor quédate solo.

—Y yo pienso que a veces algunas personas son demasiado duras consigo mismas, solo ven sus errores y no sus virtudes.

Me quedé en silencio, no quería decir que _los golpes no son una virtud a menos que estés en un ring_. No quería traer eso a colación en este momento. La extraño tanto, por lo menos quiero tener esto, los pocos minutos que dure.

—La luna se ve enorme hoy —dijo cambiando de tema.

—Está en su cúspide, luna llena.

—Pronto subirá la marea —continuó—. Tienes planes para más tarde.

No, no los tengo, pero no puedo decirle eso. No puedo permitir algún acercamiento, ni siquiera la posibilidad. Pero tardé mucho en responder.

—Podríamos ir a tu apartamento y ver una película, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Tori…

—Jade —me interrumpió con decisión—. Este día es nuestro día, es especial y quiero pasarlo contigo.

—No se va a poder.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir. Te está causando mucho daño, ya fue suficiente.

—Jamás lo será. No me perdonaré nunca.

—¿Por qué no? Yo ya lo hice, hace mucho. Ya no lo recuerdo, solo cuando pienso en por qué no estamos juntas —explicó queriendo convencerme—. Ya no siento dolor, ya no…

—Te engañas, es dulce, pero irreal. Sigues temiéndome, nada ha cambiado.

—Ya no tengo miedo—dijo entrelazando su brazo con el mío y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro—. Ya pasó, Jade. Y yo… te sigo amando.

Escuchar eso de sus labios, me duele, me rompe otra vez. Yo no la merezco, no es justo para ella, simplemente no lo es.

—Deja de castigarte, por favor. Ya pasó mucho tiempo, debemos seguir.

—No —digo cortante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque ya no me amas? —pregunta tranquila, sin siquiera mosquearse de mi lado, sin dudar que no sea así. Se aprieta aún más a mi y suspira —. Dime, pasaste todo el año soltera porque te enamoraste de alguien más, o viniste a nuestro lugar favorito -justo en este día-, porque ya ni te acuerdas de mi.

Y me hace caer en cuenta que es verdad, estoy aquí, en donde comenzamos nuestra relación hace tantos años. En el exacto lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez, a diez metros del muelle y siete de la orilla.

—Recuerdo todo, aún más lo que hice —le confieso, tengo que ponerle un alto a esto, no está bien—, lo siento, pero debería irme.

—No, no te vas hasta que hablemos y arreglemos esto.

—Ya no puedes exigirme el quedarme. No somos nada —le recuerdo aún sin verla, no quiero hacerlo y perderme en su mirada, no quiero ser débil. Es mejor para ella alejarse de mi.

—Tienes razón, solo somos un recuerdo, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Ah, no?

—Somos más que eso —dice dándome un pequeño beso en mi brazo, sobre el delgado suéter que llevo puesto—. Somos almas gemelas, estamos destinadas a estar juntas.

—Lo dudo.

—Dudas porque no has dejado de castigarte.

—Basta, Tori. Suéltame —digo moviendo ligeramente mi brazo, pero ella no se retira, me aprieta aún más fuerte—. Debo irme, esto no puede pasar otra vez…

—Me golpeaste —dice en seco, sin inmutarse, con dureza, con reclamo, pero tranquila—. Lo hiciste y dolió. Más que en la piel, en mi, en el corazón, en mi seguridad, en todo. Me partiste mucho más que el labio esa noche.

—Lo sé, por eso debo…

—¿Huir?

—Alejarme, es distinto.

—Eres una cobarde entonces —dice dejando otro beso en el mismo lugar.

—Soy precavida.

—Eres idiota.

—También —digo soltando una corta y boba risita que ella corresponde.

—No voy a dejar que renuncies a mi. Te di un año, ya está, ya fue. Se terminó y es hora de seguir.

—Tú no puedes elegir eso.

—Claro que puedo, es mi derecho, a la que golpeaste fue a mi.

—Y qué, ¿ahora todo está perdonado?, ¿volvemos a ser las de antes?, ¿cómo si nada hubiera pasado?

—No —contesta ahora con dulzura, se nota tanto el cambio en su voz—. Pasó, dolió, tanto a ti como a mi. Fue terrible. Sucedió, de eso no hay duda.

—Entonces ¿qué?

—Lo recordamos como el límite que jamás volveremos a cruzar, lo utilizaremos para saber cuando estamos perdiendo el rumbo, cuando hace falta ver lo que importa, para que confíes en mi y yo poder confiar en ti, en que, nunca más, volverás a levantarme un dedo.

—Tengo miedo de eso —le confieso en un murmuro—. De no poder controlarme, de ser igual que mi padre.

—No lo eres.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

—Porque él disfrutaba la humillación de tu madre y tú, no has dejado de mortificarte ni un segundo. Ya no ríes, ni con tus amigos; ya no sales ni siquiera al cine; no disfrutas tu vida; solo te auto flagelas, como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas.

—¿Me has estado vigilando?

—Te observo a lo lejos.

—Creepy —digo sacándole otra risa, la extrañaba tanto, oír esos repiqueteos de su voz, aún la amo tanto.

—No lo olvidaremos, pero si pasaremos de esto. Lo superaremos.

—¿Y qué si no?

—¿Recuerdas esos carteles con los que salías en San Valentín en la escuela?

—«¿Algún día va a terminar?»

—Terminó, ¿de que tienes miedo? —me pregunta sin titubear—. Todo lo que se termina puede volver a iniciar. Como una canción, como una película, como una obra, como un año, como un día…

—Pero a ninguno de esos no los repites igual, ves una película y jamás es como la vez anterior, vives un día nuevo, de 24 horas pero el siguiente no es…

Y entonces, entendí lo que me quiso decir. Muchas cosas en la vida se repiten, pero no son idénticas, cambian, nada se mantiene como era. Jamás escuchas una canción dos veces y sientes exactamente lo mismo, es imposible, la mente jamás lo permitiría. Se puede volver a empezar.

Nuestra relación, algún día va a terminar, pero nosotras lo podemos reiniciar. Nadie más tiene el poder de destruir eso, solo nosotras. Ningún adolescente amargado -como lo era yo-, con un cartel en la calle, o alguien que en realidad nunca supo el regalo de un «bobo festejo».

—¿Por qué confías tanto en mi?

—Quieres decir ¿por qué, si tú misma no puedes hacerlo? —ella pregunta y yo asiento. Por primera vez me permito mirarla. Regresé a verla, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y ella lo notó, separándose apenas para verme a los ojos mientras respondía.

—¿Sabes cuántos segundos me diste de felicidad?, ¿de cariño?, ¿atención?, ¿de mimos? —pregunta como si pudiera darle una respuesta— Ciento ochenta y nueve millones con doscientos dieciséis mil, aproximadamente.

—Has pensado mucho en esto.

—¿Ves? No te lo imaginaste, ¿no?

—No, la verdad no —le contesto sin entender su punto nuevamente. Es como si hubiera estudiado, de antemano, todas las posibilidades de mis respuestas y hubiese preparado una alternativa para cada una.

—¿Con tantos millones tu crees que 2 segundos, cambiarían lo que siento por ti?

Okey, ahora la entiendo, pero es una mala comparación.

—No es lo mismo.

—No, seamos realistas, como a ti te gusta —dice y se mueve un poco, para estar más a mi frente. Pero no deja mi brazo aún, se niega a separase—. 2 segundos, un golpe. Sí, mucho dolor, por mucho tiempo, pero 2 segundos, Jade. Jamás me pidas que olvide casi ciento noventa millones de ellos por dos.

La miro y no… no quiero esto.

La necesito, la quiero de regreso, pero no puedo, debo renunciar a ella, la herí…

—Pasamos un año sufriendo por 2 segundos,. Es un pestañeo, te demoras más abriendo el empaque de un chicle, en contar hasta tres.

Río un poco por sus comparaciones, al parecer estuvo hablando con Cat.

—Cometiste un error, uno. Yo cometí muchos y no fueron tan graves, pero fueron muchos.

—Ese no fue el único error que yo cometí tampoco.

—Jade, detente. ¿Por qué quieres auto sabotearte? Ya cánsate de martirizarte —me dice soltándose de mi y acercándose más. Toma mi rostro en sus manos y apega nuestras frentes—. Te amo, no voy a rendirme y dejarte ir.

La deseo tanto, la quiero de regreso, lo prometo, jamás la volvería a tocar, no de esa manera, nunca más, nunca más… nunca…

Siento mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, no puedo detenerlas ni quiero hacerlo. He retenido todo por tanto tiempo. Solo quiero dejarlo salir, quiero tener el valor de volver a luchar con ella, construir nuestras vidas juntas y es cuando lo siento, nuestro beso, el de todos los Valentines.

—Te amo —le digo cuando finalmente se separa de mi.

—Regresa conmigo —me susurra muy pegada a mis labios—. Juntas podemos hacerlo. Yo estaré ahí para ti, tú para mi, ¿qué dices?

No hay nada que decir, más que un sí.

Llevaré esa marca toda la vida, el miedo que leí en su mirada esa noche, el dolor de verla partirse en un millón de piezas. Será mi recordatorio de lo que no quiero hacer nunca más.

Todo se terminó un día cualquiera y, así mismo, volvió a empezar un 14 de febrero.

San Valentín, ese pequeño rebelde que une almas. Nos dejó encontrarnos de nuevo y eso es algo que vale la pena festejar.

Todos los amargados pueden cagar patos. Yo tengo a Tori, y si un día vuelve a terminar, las dos volveremos a iniciar.

* * *

**Nota:**

Siento mucho no poder subir este one-shot el 14 de febrero, pero voy a salir de paseo por carnaval el fin de semana y tengo el calendario copado hasta entonces, así que mejor aprovecho unos días antes. Esta es mi contribución para la fecha.

Pueden decirme lo que quieran en esa caja de reviews, serán muy agradecidos.

***Nota especial:**

No condono el abuso, ni los golpes. A nadie. Ni a la pareja ni a la familia, mucho menos las peleas. Es más, odio los deportes violentos.

Pero creo que hay veces en la vida, en que las personas cometen errores sin pensar, sin ver más allá y a veces, solo a veces, merecen un perdón.


End file.
